Where Have All the Staplers Gone?
Where Have All the Staplers Gone? is the 27th Silly Songs with Larry. It is a Broadway-style parody of "Where Have All the Flowers Gone?" Lyrics Announcer: And now its time for "Obscure Broadway Showtunes with Larry." The part of the show where Larry comes out and sings an Obscure Broadway Showtune. Without futher ado from the unknown musical, "Office Supplies," The heartrending love song, "Where have all the staplers gone?" (Applause) Larry: We don't have much time before the big meeting. Petunia: No. No we don't. Larry: Have you seen the scissors, miss? Petunia: They're in the bottom drawer. Larry: I tried that drawer, but they're there no more. Petunia: That's odd. Larry: I know, I thought for sure. Petunia: Have you seen the masking tape? Larry: It's right next to the phone. Petunia: (sighs) That's what I thought but now its not. Larry: Hmm. Petunia: I guess I should have known. Larry and Petunia: Oh. Where have all the staplers gone? What happened to our paper clips? Petunia: The ballpoint pens are gone again. Larry: They're gone again. Petunia and Larry: The stick-it pads have lost their stick! Do you rememeber when-'' Larry: ''The rubberbands were in their place? Rubberband: La la la la la la la la Petunia: They're in the middle drawer. Rubberband: Middle drawer middle drawer. Larry: Lightbulbs easy to replace. Lightbulbs: Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah. ''(vocalizing) Petunia: Yes. Larry: ''They were always more. Petunia: Rains of paper raining down. Paper: Raining Raining raining down. Larry and Petunia: Legal pads aplenty! Legal pads: We're legal! Petunia: Highlighters in every hue. Highlighters: Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Ooh. Larry: I remember! Larry and Petunia: Never less than 20! Oh. Larry, Petunia and Stapler: Where have all the staplers gone? Larry and Petunia: What happened to our paper clips? Larry: The ballpoint pens are gone again. Petunia: They're gone again! Larry and Petunia: We've run out of packing slips! Petunia: Someday my prints will come! Larry: Please replace the toner. Petunia: Someday we'll find more of-'' Larry: ''Our Manilla Folders. Petunia: Someday my prints will come! Larry: Where's the printer cable? Petunia: Someday we'll find more of- Larry and Petunia: Aheasive shipping labels! Oh! Where have all the staplers gone? What happened to our paper clips? Paper clips and staplers: Paper clips. Larry: The Ballpoint pens are gone again. Petunia: They're gone again. Ballpoint pens: (Vocalizing) Larry and Petunia: The Sharpies all have flaten Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiips! Where have all the staaaaaaaaaplers Gone? (applause) Announcer: This has been "Obscure Broadway Showtunes with Larry." Tune in for Act 2, "Revenge of the Staplers." Stapler: (hisses) Off-screen Audience: (gasps) Fun Facts *This is the first silly song since Monkey not to have Mr. Lunt (as well as the first silly song of the 2010s). *The scene of Larry and Petunia being in cel shaded is rendered in a different filter in Maya. However, this resulted Larry having his tooth missing in the process. *This is the final Silly Song to be animated by Huhu Studios until The Hopperena. *There's an earlier pass of this song that can be viewed on the Pistachio Blu-ray, as an Easter Egg, that has several differences from the final version. **It was simply called a Silly Song with Larry instead of a Obscure Broadway Show Tune. **The pacing is a lot slower compared to the final. **There was no singing office supplies. **The citizens of the Gated Community, from the song of the same name, would have appeared for some back-up vocals. **It had a longer ending than the final version. **It had a different ending tag with Bob coming in and saying "Uh, hey Larry, you wanna go to lunch?", Larry replying with "Sure! Where are we going!" and Petunia turning and saying "Oh there's my prints." Gallery Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Mike Nawrocki Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's